1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector which relays a high-frequency signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, in the art of electronic machines, a countermeasure against EMI (electromagnetic interference) has been an important issue. For example, when a printed circuit board in a machine is connected with a cable which is led from another machine, an electromagnetic noise may be radiated to the inside and outside of the machine through the cable which functions as an antenna. In order to solve this problem, a filter (an inductor and/or a capacitor) for preventing EMI is provided on the printed circuit board around such connector. However, making a filter fitting space on the printed circuit board prevents a down-sizing of machine, which is strongly requested today.